


Hooked

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is bad at feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a one night stand, but it didn't really turn out that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked

It was all about the sex.

At least, that’s how it started. Aomine Daiki didn’t do relationships. They were too much work and he wasn’t good at romance. He was good at fucking though. And that was all he needed. That is, until he met Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, who had a mouth that could kill a man either in the bedroom or just by speaking.

“Fuck, Tetsu.” Aomine groaned as he collapsed next to the smaller man.

“Again? We just finished.”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “You’re an ass.”

“You love it,” Kuroko said confidently.

“I love your ass, not you being one,” Aomine countered with a smirk.

“You love both.”

Really, he should have realized what he was getting into when he first met Kuroko.

He spotted him in a bar, drinking God only knows what, and offered to buy him his next drink.

Kuroko had looked him up and down before deeming him worth a response. “If you want sex just say so. I don’t really feel like playing the flirting game tonight while you empty your wallet in an attempt to get me drunk.”

Aomine’s smirk only grew at that. “Alright. I want to fuck you until you can’t even remember your own name. Wanna go to my place with me?”

“I don’t think you can,” Kuroko replied, finishing his drink, placing some money down, and starting to walk towards the door. “I do hope you plan to prove me wrong,” he called over his shoulder, and suddenly Aomine was following after him like some kind of puppy instead of the twenty five year old man he was. He did prove Kuroko wrong though. And God, was it good.

Aomine didn’t hook up with the same person more than once. It was called a one night stand for a reason.

Except he couldn’t stop thinking about Kuroko. He didn’t have his number. Aomine hadn't asked and Kuroko hadn’t offered.

But when he saw him at the same bar a month later, a whole month later, and found he still remembered the short man’s name, he found himself walking over.

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko greeted over the rim of his drink. “If you want, you can buy me a drink tonight.”

“Oh? So you’re feeling the flirting game tonight?” Aomine asked, signalling for two of whatever Kuroko was having.

"No. I’m feeling that I want a free drink tonight.” Kuroko looked up at him through his lashes and Aomine felt his heart stutter in his chest. “But I do want that drink to be from you.”

“What’s different about this time? You didn’t want a drink from me before,” Aomine asked as their drinks arrived. He barely kept himself from choking when he took a sip, and he was generally pretty good with alcohol. He got it down, but didn’t drink any more. Kuroko sipped his like it was water.

“You were taking me home last time,” Kuroko answered him.

“Am I not this time?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Kuroko answered after a moment of thought. “I’ve got work in the morning, and I was almost late last time because of our shower activities in the morning.”

Aomine pretended that he didn’t feel disappointed by the rejection. The knowing glint in Kuroko’s eyes told him he failed.

“However, if your bed feels cold on a weekend. . .” Kuroko neatly wrote his number on a napkin and passed it to Aomine before getting to his feet, having finished his drink.

“Hey, what is this stuff anyway?” Aomine asked, holding up his barely touched devil liquid.

“Hell if I know,” Kuroko said with a laugh that was almost musical. “However many hard liquors I can convince the bartender to mix into one glass. It varies depending on who’s working the bar when I stop by.”

Kuroko was crazy. There was no doubt in his mind as he watched the man walk away without so much as a stutter in his steps. There was also no doubt in Aomine’s mind that he’d be calling Kuroko.

He waited a week before dialing the number. “Kuroko Tetsuya, who may I ask is calling?”

“Hey, Tetsu. It’s Aomine Daiki. I don’t feel like going out tonight, but my bed’s pretty cold. Wanna come over and fix that for me?” he asked, leaning against his kitchen counter and waiting for an answer.

“Sure. When should I come over?”

Which is how Aomine found himself where he was now. In bed with Kuroko for the second time, wondering what it was about the man that made him want to see Kuroko in his bed a third and fourth time.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure I just love your ass,” Aomine said, reaching out and grabbing said ass, eliciting a startled sound from Kuroko.

“Love it a little less. I’m ready to sleep,” Kuroko replied, turning his back on Aomine and closing his eyes.

He didn’t even think about it when he wrapped an arm around Kuroko’s waist and pulled him up against his chest before closing his own eyes. He’d never been much of a cuddler; it gave the impression that he wanted someone to stay, but he fell asleep before he could read too much into doing it with Kuroko.

The next morning though he woke up to a cold bed and noise in his kitchen. He yawned and dragged himself out of bed, walking shamelessly naked into his kitchen. “Oi, Tetsu, don’t you have today off or something? It’s fucking early,” he complained.

“There’s coffee,” Kuroko replied, putting what looked to be omelets on two plates before looking at Aomine. “You weren’t supposed to wake up yet,” he added almost accusingly.

Aomine quirked an eyebrow at that. “You were the one that woke me up.”

“Yeah, but I was going to wake you up with a blowjob, and the look of surprise on your face was going to be great, but I was hungry, so I made food for us first,” Kuroko told him, tone no less accusatory.

Aomine grinned and moved closer to Kuroko, putting an arm on either side of him to cage him in against the counter. “You could still do that, you know,” he whispered in Kuroko’s ear.

“No. You ruined it by waking up. Now it won’t be a surprise, and I’m still hungry. You’ll just have to wait until after we eat now,” Kuroko told him, ducking under Aomine’s arm and picking up his plate in one fluid motion before taking a seat at Aomine’s kitchen table.

Aomine sighed, but consoled himself with the fact that Kuroko was still planning on blowing him. “Where did you even get eggs for an omelet?” he asked. Last he’d checked he was out and needed to go to the store.

“Huh? Oh, I traded my shirt to your neighbor for their eggs. I was really hungry and you didn’t have _anything_ in your fridge except a stick of butter.”

Aomine had thought Kuroko’s shirtlessness was a fashion decision, but apparently not. He burst out laughing. “Most people would just go home, not trade their clothing,” he pointed out, walking towards his room to grab some pants for himself and a shirt for Kuroko.

“Yeah, but you hadn’t ruined my plan at that point,” Kuroko called after him.

“Right, your plan that was apparently worth your shirt,” Aomine replied, walking back in and tossing a t-shirt to Kuroko.

“The food was worth my shirt. The plan was a bonus,” Kuroko corrected, ignoring Aomine’s shirt in favor of eating. When he was about halfway through he put the shirt on and thanked Aomine, promising to return in soon, which Aomine found himself hoping would mean that he’d be seeing Kuroko again soon.

Kuroko left around mid afternoon, practically swimming in Aomine’s shirt.

Kuroko came over a week later with Aomine’s shirt and Aomine invited him in for a drink.

“I need to know how much it takes to get you tipsy,” he said, placing a bottle of vodka in front of Kuroko.

Half a bottle later, Aomine realized he wasn’t getting laid that night, but was instead learning way more than he’d ever wanted know about space. He didn’t really mind at first, but after an hour and a half of nonstop facts he resolved to ask Kuroko what his job was the next morning, because he wanted to know what required _anyone_ to know _so much_ about space.

Kindergarten teacher was not the answer he’d been expecting. He also wanted to hit his head on something when Kuroko denied memory of talking about space for three hours, or even an interest in space.

Either way, it was disappointing because Aomine didn’t get sex and now he knew so many useless facts about space that he wasn’t sure what to do with.

He still called Kuroko a week later.

“Aomine-kun, considering how confidently you approached me when we first met I assumed that you were popular, but you seem to be calling me quite frequently,” Kuroko answered.

“I’ll have you know that I am popular, and I’ve only called you twice.”

“Still more often than one would expect from the man infamous for one night stands.” Kuroko observed, and Aomine couldn’t really be surprised that Kuroko had heard of him. He’d picked up plenty of his old conquests in the same bar he’d picked Kuroko up in.

“Are you saying you don’t want to come over?” Aomine deflected.

“No. I’m asking why you are asking me to come over. You’ve made this into more than a one night stand. So, what is it?” Kuroko seemed unphased by his deflections. Aomine wasn’t surprised by this either.

The ‘what are we’ question though … Aomine had always hated that question. It was too much commitment, and his usual answer of ‘a good fuck’ was almost never well received.

Kuroko apparently got tired of the silence. “Right, well, let me know when you figure it out.” And then Kuroko hung up on him.

The thing was, Kuroko didn’t seem mad or anything. He just seemed to genuinely want to know what he was getting into. Which, Aomine could conceed was fair, but he didn’t have an answer. He hadn’t been with someone more than once since high school.

His first instinct was to say it was done. If he saw Kuroko again he would simply ignore him.

But . . . Kuroko wasn’t a one night stand that couldn’t take a hint. Aomine was the one that kept seeking him out, not the other way around.

Momoi was no help. “Oh my God, Dai-chan! You _like_ someone!” It wasn’t exactly what he had wanted to hear. She probably said more, but he kind of spaced out after that first bit.

Liked someone? Did he like Kuroko? He liked sex with Kuroko, but did he like _Kuroko?_ It would certainly explain a few things.

That night he lay awake thinking about Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya, who was good enough in bed that Aomine hadn’t felt the need to kick him out of it the next morning. Kuroko Tetsuya, who managed to still sass him right after sex. Kuroko Tetsuya, who was nice enough to actually handle working with children . Kuroko Tetsuya who was eccentric enough to act like it was nothing new when he literally traded his shirt to Aomine’s neighbor for food. A shirt that Aomine had laughed upon seeing his neighbor actually wear.

Kuroko Tetsuya who had him well and truly hooked with the first words out of his mouth.

It was a long night, and he still didn’t have an answer. He still called Kuroko when he deemed it late enough in the afternoon that most schools would be out.

“Aomine-kun? I can’t say I was expecting a call this early. Or even at all, honestly.” Kuroko, again, didn’t sound particularly upset about a statement that was usually a passive aggressive insult from anyone else.  

“I . . .” Fuck. He’d had words planned. Maybe he should have written them down? This is why he didn’t go past one night stands. He wasn’t good at anything else.

“Yes?” Kuroko prompted.

“I don’t know what we’re doing. I don’t really have an answer for you on that, but, uh, I’m willing to try for a . . . a date. I’m willing to try that if you are?” he managed, and kind of wanted to hit himself. He’d banged models, but he couldn’t ask out a teacher? What was wrong with him? Actually, that wasn’t a rabbit hole he wanted to go down anytime soon.

Kuroko took his sweet time answering, and Aomine was half sure it was just to make him suffer, because he’d just asked out a total asshole. “Alright. A date. Where will we be going?” he asked.

“Uh . . .” He hadn’t gotten that far when he called.

Kuroko laughed, of course he would. “How do you feel about Maji Burger?” he suggested.

Aomine relaxed at the familiar name. He could do that. That wasn’t too far out of his comfort zone. “Yeah, that works. Tomorrow? Around six?” he asked.

“I’ll text you my address so you can pick me up. My flatmate is using the car tomorrow.” That explained why Aomine had never been to Kuroko’s place.

“Sure. See you tomorrow.” He hung up and then flopped face first onto his couch. Dating was dumb.

The date did go well though. He had fun and got to bring Kuroko home at the end of it despite his joke about not putting out on the first date.

“Do you wanna try another date next week?” Aomine asked, threading his fingers through Kuroko’s hair.

“Okay,” Kuroko agreed around a yawn.

A few minutes later Kuroko was asleep in Aomine’s arms and he decided he really was hooked and probably didn’t mind.


End file.
